


Delirio en suelo estable

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: csi_sanders1129, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, enfermedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Cuando un buen día Greg no se presenta a trabajar, ni avisa de su ausencia, Nick se presenta en su casa a ver qué puede haberle pasado.





	Delirio en suelo estable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off-Balance (On Steady Ground)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590695) by [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) y [BitchRiggs](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7202760/BitchRiggs) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Era casi medianoche y Nick estaba hecho polvo después de acabar un turno doble en el cual detuvieron a un sospechoso por un triple asesinato, que resultó también en un doble secuestro. Y dicho lío se convirtió después en un segundo triple homicidio cuando el muy hijo de puta que había secuestrado a sus dos hijos resultó ser del tipo de mentalidad de «si yo no puedo tenerlos, nadie los tendrá». Lo que acabó con el asesinato de ambos niños y luego en el propio suicidio del asesino en el momento en el que la policía se acercó demasiado.

Así que, considerándolo todo, había sido un día horrible, y Nick sólo deseaba terriblemente salir del jodido laboratorio y volver a casa para un buen merecido descanso de cuarenta y ocho horas. Un descanso obligatorio considerando las horas extras que había realizado, y por lo que sólo podría ser llamado en caso de algún tipo de emergencia extraordinaria. Lo que no le impidió preocuparse cuando Sara lo detuvo en su camino al vestuario.

─¿Podrías ir y comprobar qué le ha pasado a Greg de camino a tu casa? ─pidió─. Se suponía que debía estar aquí desde hace una hora, pero no contesta su teléfono.

Ciertamente era insólito. Greg, quien se las apañaba para mantener algo de vida social con los conciertos y la investigación para su libro, no era la clase de persona que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Una alarma empezó a sonar en su cabeza.

─Sí, claro, me pasaré por allí ─asintió. Aunque el domicilio de Greg no es que le quedara de paso, precisamente.

Se apresuró en dirección al coche y durante el trayecto mantuvo el celular a mano. Se saltó la última manzana que lo llevaría a su propia casa para dirigirse al apartamento de Greg. Localizó su coche en su plaza de aparcamiento, sin signos de lucha alrededor ─y sí, lo comprobó; ser meticuloso y comprobar hasta el más mínimo detalle eran su forma de vida─ y luego se encaminó a las escaleras de entrada.

─¡Greggo! ─clamó, llamando a la puerta con suficiente fuerza como para ser oído en todo el apartamento─. Abre, Greg. Sara me ha enviado para que me asegure de que estás bien.

No recibió respuesta, pero Nick podía oír el sonido lejano del informe del tiempo viniendo del televisor de la sala de estar, así que Greg tenía que estar cerca.

─¡Greg! ─volvió a exclamar.

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves, buscando en concreto la que sólo había tenido que usar una vez antes, cuando se encargó de alimentar a Odín, el gato de su amigo, cuando se encontraba de viaje investigando para su libro, y entró. Normalmente no actuaría de forma tan intrusiva, pero algo en toda aquella situación lo estaba alarmando un poco y no pensaba correr ningún riesgo; no con nadie de su familia del CSI y sobre todo no con Greg. Era el único que nunca se había ido y de los pocos que quedaban en el laboratorio desde que Nick comenzó a trabajar allí. Y de alguna manera se había abierto paso en su vida de tantas maneras, que no sabía qué haría si lo perdía; podía ser incluso peor que cuando lo de Warrick, ya que había empezado a pensar en Greg en diferentes maneras y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ello.

─Greg, voy a entrar.

Pero al hacerlo no encontró a nadie. El comedor estaba vacío, y el televisor estaba encendido, tal y como se había imaginado. Pudo ver una manta tirada de cualquier forma sobre el sofá, donde Odín estaba acurrucado, y una taza medio llena de algo en la mesita de café. La habitación estaba a oscuras y pudo ver una luz encendida al final del pasillo, unos potentes fluorescentes, quizá del cuarto de baño.

─Greg ─repitió, esta vez un poco más suave, acercándose donde la luz estaba encendida, empujó la puerta y halló a Greg sentado en el suelo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apoyada contra la fría pared de azulejos. Vestía sólo un par de pantalones de pijama, no lleva ninguna camiseta puesta, y parecía sudado y acalorado; diría que con fiebre, si tuviera que adivinar. Había estado vomitando, eso era obvio─. ¿Estás bien, G?

El aludido lo miró con los ojos brillosos; parecía que apenas podía enfocarlo.

─Estoy casi seguro que el suelo no se mueve en realidad.

Y sí, ésa era, definitivamente, una buena razón para haber faltado al trabajo.

─Bien ─profirió, arrodillándose junto al otro y tocándole la frente. Ciertamente, tenía fiebre, y una bastante impresionante, por cierto. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Greg se alejó de su toque, casi perdiendo el equilibrio─. Dime, Greggo, ¿desde cuándo estás así?

─¿Nick? ─dejó escapar Greg, como sorprendido por su repentina aparición─. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

─No fuiste a trabajar hoy y yo... ─Pero se detuvo─. ¡Nosotros! _Todos_ estábamos preocupados.

─¡El trabajo! ─jadeó Greg, brincando para ponerse de pie, pero balanceándose de manera bastante alarmante, casi como si estuviera meciéndose al ritmo del movimiento de un barco. Nick llegó a agarrarlo por fortuna para estabilizarlo antes de que la gravedad se hiciera cargo de las cosas─. Está bien, está bien ─exclamó, mirando las baldosas del suelo con los ojos muy abiertos─. Supongo que fue una mala idea... mmm... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que el suelo está dando brincos? ¡¿Por qué mi suelo está dando brincos?!

Nick también miró al suelo, como esperando una respuesta. Pero el suelo definitivamente no se movía.

─¿No lo está? ─titubeó, sin estar seguro de si esa es la respuesta correcta─. Nada se está moviendo.

─¿Nada? ─inquirió Greg, aunque era evidente que no lo creía, porque aún estaba balanceándose, moviendo los pies e intentando aplacar un movimiento inexistente─. Estoy bastante seguro de que todo se está moviendo. Nada está recto, todo está... rodando y estirándose y... voy a vomitar. Así que será mejor que, uf, que me sueltes antes de que...

Pero no lo soltó, porque estaba bastante seguro que de haberlo hecho, Greg se habría caído y descalabrado. Lo ayudó a arrodillarse y reclinarse sobre el retrete para evitar que hiciera un desastre cuando por fin vomitara. Mantuvo las manos lo más quietas posibles sobre la piel demasiado cálida, por miedo a agravar los problemas de equilibrio con cualquier tipo de movimiento, y esperó pacientemente.

─¿Mejor? ─cuestionó cuando parecía que se le habían pasado las arcadas. Llenó con agua un vaso que había en el lavamanos y se lo ofreció.

─Algo, si mantengo los ojos cerrados ─comentó, y sorbió lentamente el agua─. ¿Qué me pasa?

Nick suspiró y tomó de regreso el vaso.

─No tengo ni idea. Puedo llevarte a urgencias, si quieres.

Greg vaciló sólo un segundo, lo cual era mucho teniendo en cuenta lo poco fan que era de los hospitales.

─Sí. Sí, buena idea... ─asintió mientras se acunaba la cabeza entre las manos y se frotaba las sienes, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que no cedía─. Podrías... ¿Podrías ir a buscarme una camisa o algo? ¿Y zapatos?

Nick se levantó entonces y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Sí, claro. Dame sólo un segundo. También llamaré a Sara rápido, ¿vale? Para avisarle que hoy no irás.

─Bien. Yo... no me moveré de aquí. No te preocupes.

Nick se adentró en la habitación de Greg y casi de inmediato se hizo con una camiseta de Stanford. Los calcetines le llevaron un minuto, pero sabía que las converse las encontraría en la entrada, así que se dirigió allí a por ellas. Agarró también el móvil y la cartera de Greg que estaban sobre el mueble del recibidor, porque puede que los necesitara luego. Y hecho eso, llamó a Sara.

─Sidle ─contestó la mujer, pero pareció notar que era él incluso antes de que pudiera decir algo─. ¿Greg está bien? Estoy en un caso y al final tuve que llevarme a Hodges.

─Está bastante enfermo ─explicó Nick─. Voy a llevarlo a urgencias, pero no te preocupes. Te mantendré al tanto, ¿vale?

Nick pudo oír voces de fondo. Parecía Hodges discutiendo con un policía, y advirtió a Sara mascullando para acabar diciendo:

─De acuerdo, ya me dirás. Ahora tengo que dejarte, ¿vale?

Y antes de que pudiera responder algo, ya había cortado la llamada.

─¿Nick? ─preguntó Greg en voz alta, justo cuando volvía hacia el baño.

─Justo aquí ─respondió, arrodillándose de nuevo frente a él. Le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta, luchando contra los lentos movimientos que Greg afirmaba se sentían como nadar en arenas movedizas─. ¿Crees poder ponerte en pie?

─No realmente..., pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

No era la respuesta que Nick estaba pidiendo, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros y usó el otro para ponerlos a ambos de pie.

─Apóyate en mí todo lo que necesites, ¿vale?

─No te quepa duda ─replicó riendo, mientras empuñaba con fuerza la camisa del otro─. Uf..., sofá, ¿por favor? Hagámoslo poco o poco.

Nick podía lidiar con ello, así que los guió trastabillando fuera del cuarto de baño y a lo largo del pasillo, hasta dejarlo finalmente en el sofá. El corto recorrido no parecía haberlo ayudado en nada.

─¿Vas a vomitar de nuevo?

Greg negó con la cabeza, algo de lo que se arrepintió de inmediato. Se agarró de nuevo la cabeza y deslizó con saña los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

─No. No, pero todo está dando vueltas de nuevo, me pitan los oídos, y la cabeza me retumba, y por favor..., haz que pare...

─Lo haría si pudiera, Greggo ─mencionó con pesar, mientras le ponía los calcetines y los zapatos, asegurándose de atarlos bien, pues lo último que necesitaban era que Greg tropezara con los problemas de equilibrio que estaba mostrando en ese momento. Luego lo ayudó a levantarse de nuevo─. ¿Probamos hasta las escaleras?

Greg aprobó el plan, y así ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta. Mas el sol fue un nuevo factor en la ecuación, aparentemente, no bienvenido. De ello que Greg diera marcha atrás, alejándose de Nick, intentando desesperadamente volver a la oscuridad de su apartamento. Con el inconveniente de que acabó cayendo en su intento de huida. Nick intentó atraparlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Greg acabó golpeándose fuertemente contra el marco de la puerta.

─Vale, nuevo plan, por favor. Demasiada luz. Se sintió como si caminara hacia el sol.

Había sangre en la manga de la camiseta de Greg, y tras corroborarlo, Nick descubrió un corte considerable en su hombro.

─Esto va a necesitar puntos.

─Genial ─respondió Greg─. Estoy sangrando y me siento como un vampiro mareado. Simplemente increíble.

Nick rió y sacudió la cabeza, y lo ayudó a volver al sofá. Seguidamente agarró una gorra del CSI de un colgador lleno de chaquetas y un par de gafas de sol del mueble junto a la entrada y se los ofreció a Greg.

─Póntelos.

Y desapareció a continuación para ir a buscar una toalla del armario del pasillo, la cual ató alrededor de la herida para frenar un poco el sangrado.

─¿Listo para intentarlo de nuevo?

─Sí, no queda otra.

Salieron y caminaron hasta las escaleras, donde se detuvieron un instante. De alguna manera, consiguieron bajarlas y llegar a la planta baja sin contratiempos, volvieron a detenerse y luego Nick lo condujo hasta su todoterreno. Les llevó más tiempo de lo normal. Ayudó a Greg a tumbarse en la parte trasera, agradeciendo los cristales tintados que hacían un trabajo bastante decente bloqueando los rayos del sol.

─Hazme saber si te mareas o si te vienen ganas de vomitar, ¿vale?

─Ya estoy mareado, pero no creo que me quede nada para poder vomitar. Tu coche debería estar a salvo ─dijo con la cara enterrada en el asiento, acurrucándose lo máximo posible.

─No es eso lo que me preocupa, pero es bueno saberlo ─comentó Nick mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el coche. Por suerte, el hospital de Desert Springs no estaba muy lejos y el tráfico, por una vez, resultó ser algo menos que verdaderamente horrible, por lo que no se vio con la necesidad de recurrir a las luces y sirena, algo bueno para el dolor de cabeza de Greg.

El trayecto duró menos de quince minutos y pronto se encontró ayudando a Greg a salir del coche. Se veía más pálido, cuando lo puso de nuevo en pie, y movía los ojos rápido, de forma inquieta, incapaz de enfocar la vista en un sitio por mucho rato.

─Siento como si aún estuviera en el coche, todavía moviéndonos. Y el suelo vuelve a agitarse.

Nick lo agarró de los brazos, intentando ofrecerle un poco de estabilidad en ese caos. Pareció funcionar un poco, permitiéndole a Greg caminar un poco más firme, al menos un rato, pero volvió a balancearse cuando llegaban al final de la zona de aparcamientos y entraron en urgencias.

Había bastante gente, pero no tanta como otras veces que habían estado ahí. Nick llevó a Greg hasta la mesa de registros y se encargó de dar el máximo de datos. La enfermera de evaluación los llamó a los pocos minutos y le hizo una valoración básica. Tenía una fiebre de casi treinta y nueve y medio, y el ritmo cardíaco un poco más alto de lo que debería estar. Greg reveló que llevaba así desde algún punto de la noche anterior y que el desenfoque y vértigo habían ido empeorando. Un examen más profundo reveló una impresionante infección en ambos oídos, cosa que hizo sospechar a la enfermera sobre la posible causa de los mareos. Luego reemplazó el improvisado vendaje por una gasa estéril y los envió de nuevo a la sala de espera, prometiéndoles que alguien los llevaría a una habitación en breve.

─Podrías haberme llamado. A cualquiera de nosotros ─dijo Nick, frunciendo el ceño y mirando el suelo, mientras se sentaba junto al otro en uno de los rincones en sombra de la sala de espera─. Somos como una familia... Cualquiera pudo haber venido anoche. ─No habría podido ser él, ya que estaba trabajando en el doble-triple homicidio, pero cualquier otro podría haber...

─Entonces no estaba tan mal ─arguyó─. Sólo era un dolor de cabeza y un pequeño mareo. Ni mucho menos como ahora, con el suelo moviéndose, los objetos deformándose y las paredes estirándose. Y cuando la cosa empeoró, bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que realmente ya no era capaz de encontrar un teléfono, así que me alegro de que te pasaras por ahí.

─Yo también ─dijo Nick. La idea de Greg tratando de caminar por su cuenta con la falta de equilibrio que estaba teniendo en ese momento le provocó un escalofrío. Lo más probable es que la cosa no hubiera acabado bien. Y sinceramente, lo último que querría es ser llamado para un caso en la casa de Greg.

─Greg Sanders ─llamó alguien desde el final del pasillo. Nick lo ayudó entonces a pasar una serie de puertas dobles hasta llegar a una hilera de pequeños cuartos. Los dejaron en uno y les dijeron que un médico los atendería en unos minutos. Pero los minutos acabaron siendo eternos; aunque tratándose de urgencias podría haber sido peor.

Mientras esperaban, Nick y Greg se sumergieron en una tranquila conversación del caso en el que Nick había estado trabajando, que luego mudó en una breve charla de sus planes para los días libres: ver fútbol americano y dormir. Y fueron interrumpidos por otra enfermera que vino para curarle bien la herida del hombro. Tuvieron que ponerle ocho puntos, pero la cosa fue rápida, así que no hubo mayor problema.

Una doctora entró justo cuando la enfermera se iba. Le volvió a revisar los oídos y a continuación le hizo una serie de preguntas en referencia al vértigo, determinando al final una laberintitis. En opinión de Greg, un nombre muy guay para una infección que no molaba nada y que era el resultado de una infección de oído. Le prescribió un antibiótico para combatir la infección y un antihistamínico para ayudarle con el vértigo, así como un par de calmantes para el dolor de la herida que se había hecho en el hombro. Y le advirtió que probablemente el antihistamínico lo noquearía y dejaría en ese estado un buen rato, y que alguien, y en ese momento la médico miró significativamente a Nick, debería mantener un ojo en él por un tiempo.

─Puedes quedarte en mi casa ─ofreció Nick.

─No quiero arruinarte tus días libres.

Como si fuera a ser posible irse a casa y mirar el partido sin preocuparse por el otro.

─Tú vas a estar durmiendo, no arruinarás nada.

─Si ya está resuelto ─continuó la médico─, vamos a darte el alta y para casa. Cuanto más reposo, mejor.

Fueron dejados solos para esperar de nuevo. Una enfermera ingresó después cargando los botecitos con las pastillas, unos cuantos paquetes de gasas y los papeles para el alta, que Greg firmó muy lentamente, forzando su visión para enfocarla mientras escribía.

─Yo lo llevo ─le aseguró a Greg, recogiéndolo todo. A continuación posó una mano en la espalda del otro y se fueron lentamente del hospital.

─¿Tengo que hacer algo por Odín antes de ir a mi casa? ¿Necesitas algo? ─El gato de Greg era perfectamente feliz de pasar su tiempo en poder de todo el apartamento, pero Nick no estaba seguro si tendría suficiente comida o agua teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que había estado Greg.

Greg volvía a estar en el asiento de atrás, cubriéndose los ojos.

─No, estará bien. Mas, ¿tal vez podamos pasarnos por ahí en la noche?

─Yo lo haré ─clarificó Nick─. Tú estarás durmiendo.

─Vale.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, lo que probablemente Greg agradeció. Y fue evidente que la medicación que se había tomado en el hospital estaba empezando a hacer efecto, ya que meterlo en la casa fue toda una odisea, como cuando abandonaron el apartamento en la mañana, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Aún le daba vueltas todo, pero también había que sumarle la especie de estado zombi en el que estaba ahora, medio grogui, mientras Nick lo conducía por el caminito ajardinado hasta la casa.

─¿Necesitas algo antes de que caigas dormido?

─Sólo ayúdame a llegar al sofá y pásame una manta ─pidió Greg con la voz áspera por el sueño.

Por fortuna, Greg estaba demasiado cansado para notar que ya habían pasado de largo dicho sofá. De ninguna manera Nick iba a dejarlo dormir ahí estando enfermo y necesitando un buen reposo con el mínimo de luces y ruidos. Por ello estaba ofreciéndole su habitación, que estaba adaptada, ya que dormir de día podía ser complicado sin ciertas medidas tomadas para garantizar la oscuridad e insonorización.

Mas primero Greg necesitaba desprenderse de la camiseta de Stanford ensangrentada. Lo despojó de ella y la cambió por una negra que sacó de un cajón. Le iba demasiado grande, pero haría su función.

─Zapatos ─dijo, y sistemáticamente Greg se desprendió de ellos sin desatarlos siquiera. Nick los acomodó a un lado.

Y fue entonces cuando Greg pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban ni cerca de estar en el sofá de Nick, precisamente.

─¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estamos...?

─Duérmete, Greggo ─le dijo el otro.

El aludido se acostó con menos gracia de la que Nick hubiera esperado, el rápido cambio de posición hizo serios estragos sobre sus problemas de vértigo. Se incorporó de nuevo tan rápido como se había tumbado. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano, la otra empuñando la manta como buscando soporte.

─Hala, espera ─dijo Nick, extendiendo una mano para ofrecerle todo el apoyo posible.

─Está bien ─masculló el otro, mirando de forma desenfocada alrededor de la oscura habitación─. No debería haber hecho eso. Recuérdame no hacerlo de nuevo... Tu habitación parece una montaña rusa... Una de esas desvencijadas de madera que le gusta tanto a Grissom... Oh, cielos, ya basta... ─gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y esperó.

Nick aguardó también, sentado, y diciéndole que todo iría bien una vez pasara, que podría dormir entonces y que pronto mejoraría cuando las pastillas empezaran a hacer efecto. Finalmente empezó a mitigar y Greg se sintió por fin con el ánimo para poder acostarse, muy lentamente, sin que la montaña rusa empezara a funcionar de nuevo.

─¿Mejor?

─Mejor ─concordó, soltando un suspiro de alivio ahora que la habitación volvía a estar quieta. Se acurrucó del lado que no tenía el hombro herido y se relajó un poco─. ¿Seguro que no te importa que te quite la cama?

─No pasa nada ─le aseguró Nick─. Además, tengo varias cosas que hacer antes de poder dormir. ─Una lástima, porque realmente estaba cansado, y ahora que Greg parecía estar mejor, empezó a pegarle fuerte─. Además, mi sofá es muy cómodo.

─¿Cómodo? ─contradijo Greg.

─Sí. No te preocupes, ya he dormido antes en él.

─Pero ya que tu cama es tan grande... ─comenzó Greg, gesticulando hacia la gran cama de matrimonio─. Y bueno, muy cómoda... ¿Sugiero que la compartamos?

─Ya veremos ─prometió. Pero era cierto que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes.

Salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Sara y asegurarse de que ésta supiera que Greg no estaría disponible las próximas una o dos noches, y probablemente necesitaría un par de días más sin salir a los escenarios, al menos para asegurarse de que los mareos habían remitido. Se programó una alarma en el teléfono para ocuparse más tarde del gato de Greg; se hizo algo rápido para comer cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no había comido nada desde algún punto del día anterior; y luego tomó una ducha, ya que las del laboratorio no podían ni compararse con la suya. Limpio, lleno y relajado, su cama parecía cada vez más atrayente. Y la presencia de Greg la hacía aún más atractiva de lo normal, aunque eso no era algo por lo que quisiera preocuparse en ese momento.

Revisó las cerraduras de las puertas, se aseguró de que la alarma estuviera activada y fue apagando las luces a medida que caminaba hacia la habitación. No necesitó cambiarse pues ya llevaba un pantalón de chándal antiguo y una camiseta de la que se desprendió antes de meterse en la cama, donde se acomodó a un lado.

Se alegró de notar que Greg dormía profundamente, seguro que el antihistamínico había ayudado en ello. Con suerte se sentiría un poco mejor cuando despertara, tal vez, sin que el mundo fuera tan propenso a girar fuera de su eje.

Greg murmuró algo incomprensible, se movió aún dormido y se abrazó a uno de los brazos de Nick, quien simplemente rió y se acomodó, sin intención alguna de apartarlo.

─Que descanses, Greggo ─dijo en voz baja.

Él al menos sí iba a hacerlo. Por primera vez después de haber finiquitado aquel horrible caso, se sentía totalmente relajado y, bueno, si eso tenía que ver con Greg, quizá tendría que empezar a considerar más seriamente esos pensamientos que había estado teniendo, y quizá, incluso, decírselo al otro, pensó antes de caer rendido él también y dormir más profundamente de lo que podía recordar haber hecho en mucho tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y Nick despertó con la insistente alarma de su teléfono. Ambos se habían movido hacia el centro de la cama mientras dormían y Nick había conseguido de alguna manera pasar un brazo bajo el otro y abrazarlo, aunque a su favor estaba que Greg se había acurrucado a él, con la cara enterrada en su hombro. Una manera íntima en la que despertar, si bien Nick desechó rápidamente los sentimientos que eso le despertó, porque no era lo que estaba pasando realmente.

─¿Cómodo? ─farfulló una voz contra su hombro, amortiguando el sonido.

─De hecho, sí. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien ─confesó.

─Yo también.

Nick sonrió.

─Vuelve a dormirte.

Y reticente se levantó de la cama, desenredándose de Greg lo más despacio que pudo.

─Mmm... vale ─accedió medio dormido, con los ojos ya cerrados─. ¿Volverás a la cama?

─Sí ─respondió─. Por supuesto.

─Genial.

Y salió de la habitación, y luego de la casa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez, pensó, había más esperanza de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

Fin


End file.
